


Always there for you

by jerpid420



Category: Community (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerpid420/pseuds/jerpid420
Summary: Troy and Jason deal with jealousy(or, a bunch of scene parallels I spent all night writing)
Relationships: Janet (The Good Place)/Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 14





	Always there for you

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a crossover fic with troy, abed, jason, and janet so i made this :D
> 
> enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome

Troy frowns, thinking about Toby. Is Abed trying to replace him? Even worse, did Abed think that Troy didn’t care about him anymore? Troy mentally shakes himself and turns to Britta. “You know, this is good, because, you know, Abed’s branching out, and Toby’s really, really great,” he says, his smile slowly fading into a frown. 

Britta sighs. “No,” Britta firmly replies. “Troy, I have seen that look. Girls have given me that look. You are not being crazy. That dude is trying to steal your boyfriend.” Troy’s heart flutters. It was weird to hear Britta refer to Abed as his boyfriend since technically Britta was his girlfriend. But that isn’t important now. What’s important is trying to salvage the relationship he had with Abed before it becomes messier than a puddle of melted ice cream.

***

Jason twiddles his thumbs near the bar of the fancy mansion the welcome party is in. Jason knows he shouldn’t be impulsive. Janet loves him and nothing can change that. Not even a son-rebound-booty-call.

Suddenly, Derek appears. Jason grumbles. “Dude! Janet told you to stay at Mindy’s,” Jason hisses at Derek.

“I know, I just came to mix myself a Derek, and then I'll be on my way,” Derek replies. His voice is so condescending, like that time a police officer told him he can’t boil pool water to make pool noodles because it would “kill people”. It makes Jason want to blow him up or cry but he has to keep his impulses under control, especially since the fate of all of humanity is at stake. Heck, screw that, his relationship with Janet is at stake.

Jason takes a deep break. “Before you leave, I wanna call a truce,” Jason replies. “I feel like you’re trying to get under my skin, but it’s okay. I’ve decided to rise above it.” Jason smiles, proud of himself. Thank goodness he didn’t have to get Molotov cocktails involved.

Derek snickers. “Well spoken, Mr. Mendoza,” Derek snickers again. “Let me say in response... I will destroy you. Janet is, and always will be _my_ mommy-girlfriend!” Jason’s smile falls. Maybe he did have to get Molotov cocktails involved.

***

Troy pouts, taking a seat beside Toby and Abed. He resists the temptation to throw up. Even putting their names together briefly in his thoughts makes him want to puke. “Oh, hey, there you guys are,” Troy nervously chuckles. “Oh, this is so nice, just three friends, friending around all unthreatened-like.”

“Terribly sorry. This is slightly embarrassing. I seem to have forgotten your name,” Toby says. Troy could swear his eyes are glowing red and his voice sounds just as evil as Thoraxis.

Troy couldn’t take it anymore. Enough trying to be nice to Toby. “It’s Troy!” Troy snaps. “You know it’s Troy! Okay, it’s the first part of Troy and Abed! Toby and Abed? I’m not psycho!” Everyone looks at Troy weirdly, and he storms off. He blew it. He knows he blew it.

***

Jason follows Mindy outside, to a remote sector of the neighborhood. He shivers a little. Monk robes aren’t the best outfits to keep you warm. “Yeah, I used to do this whenever I needed some alone time,” Mindy exclaims, cackling a bit. “Once, I rebooted him just because he was breathing super loud. And then when he woke up, he was like ‘i DoNt BrEaThE’. I don’t know what I heard.”

Jason laughs wildly and then puts his serious face back on. “Well I’m doing this because he’s trying to steal my girlfriend,” Jason replies.

“Yeah, you don’t need to justify it,” Mindy replies. “Again, I do it all the time.”

“No, no, no, Mindy, don’t kill me!” Derek pleads, appearing out of nowhere. Then he sees Jason. “Oh, it’s _you_? Well, you certainly don’t have the Dereks to—”

Jason couldn’t think. He could only do. Without a single thought, he slams the plunger, and Derek crashes into the ground.

***

Abed is excited. The chance of seeing the real Inspector Spacetime set? And London seems so cool. Year-long Cadbury creme eggs? He thought that was just a legend. But could he just leave? This isn’t a rushed two-day trip to Los Angeles, this is a trip all the way to London. A different country. Heck, a different continent. “That all sounds great,” Abed replies. Toby smiles. “But I don't know if I could just pick up and leave. I have a life here.”

“For now,” Toby snorts.

“What do you mean?” Abed asks.

“Well, let's face it,” Toby replies, in his British accent that Abed starts to realize sounds smug. “Neurotypicals don't have the same focus you or I have. They always get distracted... by marriage, kids, competitive cooking shows.”

Slowly, Abed starts to realize that Toby isn’t as sincere as he seems. “Like your best friend, David,” Abed replies, starting to get a little suspicious of Toby. “Who was planning on coming here even though he was trapped in Nigeria.”

“I wouldn’t say trapped.”

“And you went to me, and not your best friend and constable for help?” Abed questions.

“Well, his wife probably deleted his email. She’s a total—”

“Minerva,” Toby and Abed say together.

“And you're dressed as the third Inspector, who was famous for trying to strangle the actor who played Constable Dudley, because they were both pursuing Linda McCartney. David doesn't actually exist, does he?” Abed interrogates. He starts to see Toby sweating from anxiety.

“You’re mad!” Toby exclaims. “Nothing you said can prove that.”

“Except for when we met, you said his name was Andrew,” Abed points out.

Toby chuckles. “Alright,” he says. “Guilty as charged. But I had to be sure! When you sent me that first email in which you figured out that Inspector Spacetime is both his own grandfather and grandmother, I knew we were soul mates. You and I are special. Neurotypicals won't admit it, but some people are just better than everybody else. They can't handle it, so they always leave. Just like how the brilliant Inspector has constant adventures, while his constables always eventually return to their dull, ordinary Earth lives.”

“But maybe there’s a reason the Inspector always chooses a human companion,” Abed replies, trying to reason with Toby. “He’s an alien, but his human friends keep him grounded and invested in the world, like with me and Troy. If I could ‘Winger’ you for a second.”

“Sure,” Toby replies. “I don’t know what that means, but whatever.”

“Maybe all relationships are made up of logical inspectors and emotional constables, and we need both to make space and time a better place,” Abed replies. Toby shrugs. Suddenly, Toby grabs Abed and locks him into a prop time-booth. Abed shrieks. “You have to let me out of here!” he exclaims. “I’m not sure how much air there is left.”

“And still you talk,” Toby snarls. “I’m not letting you out until Stockholm Syndrome sets in. Will you love me if I got you a churro?”

“Troy will find me!” Abed exclaims. Abed hears his own words in his head over and over again. For once, he wasn’t traumatized. He’d been locked into things for a large portion of his life, and each time it would scar him a little more, but this time it was different. Because he knew. “Yeah,” Abed says to himself, relieved. “Troy will find me.”

***

Janet sighs, listening to Vicky in a Michael suit do another petty attempt to torture her. It’s been weeks since she got replaced by a Bad Janet and got locked up in a magnet cell. She misses her friends and she’s worried about what damage Bad Janet could be causing. She’s also scared about what kind of stuff Bad Janet could be saying to Jason. They had just had a fight about Jason plunging Derek so they weren’t on the best terms when Janet got captured, and it would break her not-heart if Bad Janet was being mean to him.

“My problem with the role is that I haven't fully figured out Michael's motivation yet,” Vicky rambles. “Like I'm inside Michael, but I need to be _inside_ Michael.”

Janet rolls her eyes. “You know, it actually feels more like torture when you describe your ‘acting process’,” she retorts, unable to take it anymore.

“You don’t get it,” Vicky snaps.

“If you really want to know Michael’s motivation, it’s the same as the rest of my friends,” Janet replies. “Loyalty, empathy, and love.”

“Ew.”

“And that’s why they will prevail,” Janet replies, smiling a little.

“I hate to break it to you hon, but they’re not gonna prevail,” Vicky snarls. She zips up the Michael suit. “No one’s coming to save you!” She cackles.

“Oof, getting colder,” Janet remarks.

***

Troy finds Toby near a bunch of prop time booths. “Where’s Abed?” Troy demands.

“He’s packing,” Toby snarls. “He said you have a girlfriend and don’t need him anymore. He’s coming with me to England.”

“You’re lying,” Troy snaps. “Because Abed would’ve told me. And he would’ve said it again slowly because I get confused sometimes. He’s in there, isn’t he?”

“No,” Toby nervously chuckles.

“Hey Troy,” Abed says from the time booth. Troy is relieved to hear Abed’s voice. He’s safe.

“Hey Abed,” Troy replies. Troy glares at Toby. “Toby, have you ever been in a fight?” Troy snarls, making a fist. “Because I have.”

“Oh my God, he can make a fist,” Toby whines. “That would hurt harder than a slap. He’s in that one!” Toby runs off, crying.

“I know,” Troy replies, rolling his eyes. Troy unlocks the time booth and finds Abed inside. “You okay?”

“I am,” Abed replies, smiling. “You know, for the first time in my long history of being locked up inside of things, I knew someone would come.”

Troy and Abed blush. Today may have been weird thanks to Toby, but today proved that they’d always be there for each other. No matter what.

***

Janet grunts as a demon shoves her onto a stage. “Great, more Vicky,” Janet groans, spotting Vicky in a Michael suit on the stage. “Hey, your Michael impression stinks as much as your suit.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Vicky in a Michael suit says, sincerely sad.

“Welcome, Janet,” Shawn menacingly snarls. “We have a special guest for you today.”

Suddenly, a man she immediately recognizes as her boyfriend reveals himself. _It can’t be_ , she whispers in her mind. “Hey, Janet!” Jason exclaims. She didn’t want to get her hopes up or trick herself. There’s no possible way that that could be the real Jason. “It’s me. Your boyfriend. I really miss you.” Janet can feel her eyes softening up. She didn’t want to cry, especially in front of all these demons. One, it’d be incredibly humiliating, and two, she didn’t want to give those demons even a second of satisfaction. “I know we were in a fight before, but I hope you forgive me, because I love you.” Jason pauses for a second. “Girl.”

It’s him. There’s no way it couldn’t be him. She didn’t understand how, but it had to be him. He had come all the way down to hell, risking getting tortured for all of eternity, to save her. More importantly, to apologize. “Not a girl,” she whispers. Their eyes connect for a few seconds and they know. She knows that this was the real Jason and he knows that she knows.

“Well, Janet,” Vicky in a Michael suit(or more accurately the real Michael since there’s no way Jason came all the way to the Bad Place himself) says. “How does that make you feel?”

Janet feels happy. Jason is there for her, and she knows that he always will be there for her. Before, her sole purpose was to just be a robot. Even though she wasn’t technically a robot. But now, while emotions may be messy, it was also worth it. She’s happy with Jason and he’s happy with her. No matter what, things will always be okay when she’s with him.


End file.
